The development of regenerative medicine technologies holds great potential to drive progress in the prevention and treatment of individuals with a host of acute and chronic pathologies resulting from injury, disease or aging. As we approach this new era of technological advancements, rehabilitation specialists must work closely with regenerative medicine scientists in the development of clinical protocols to optimize functional recovery. While there are many important and superb congresses on the topic of stem cell biology and regenerative medicine, these meetings are rarely attended by those in the rehabilitation field. Similarly, few regenerative biologists are exposed to protocols and methodologies commonly employed in the clinic by rehabilitation professionals, protocols which serve as potent stimuli to drive functional tissue restoration. Nor are most regenerative biologists exposed to the diverse fields of rehabilitation science. There is, therefore, a great need for an established forum in which individuals from the fields of rehabilitative and regenerative medicine may interact such that, as technologies are developed and as understanding of regenerative biology progresses, advances may be smoothly and efficiently translated to the clinic. This R13 proposal seeks funds to help offset conference expenses in order to support the participation of students and young investigators in the Annual Symposium on Regenerative Rehabilitation. This series has enjoyed tremendous growth since its inauguration in 2011 and now comprises academic partnerships from across the country. With this in mind, the meeting rotates locations annually as a means to broaden exposure to and participation by a national audience. The specific aims of this symposium series are: 1. to promote the clinical translation of regenerative and rehabilitation medicine scientific discoveries by communicating and disseminating research findings that demonstrate the synergistic relationship between regenerative medicine and rehabilitation; 2. to provide a forum at which scientists and rehabilitation clinicians may interact, exchange ideas, and identify novel research directions relating to the field of regenerative rehabilitation; and 3. to introduce the concept of regenerative rehabilitation to graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, medical students and medical residents in the rehabilitation field. To achieve these aims, Course Directors and Advisory Board members work to carefully design a highly multidisciplinary and translational 2-day program that includes thematically linked presentations highlighting the importance of mechanical stimulation for tissue regeneration and functional restoration. The support derived from this R13 application will help us keep registration costs affordable in order to attract a larger number of clinical and scientific students, fellows and junior investigators to this unique forum designed to highlight the emerging field of regenerative rehabilitation.